Mystical Tails
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: The Jonas Brothers, meet three mystical girls, with a TAIL to tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Detroit Michigan**

**Nick's POV**

I was walking through the hotel lobby, I was headed towards the pool my brothers were right behind me. I fallowed the signs on the wall that said pool this way. We were on the last hallway when we heard voices. Three beautiful harmonic voices.

"Oh, oh, oh kiss the girl" They sang. (**A/N kiss the girl by Ashley Tisadale I'm not going to post all the lyrics.**) 

"Wow dudes do you hear that?" Joe asked looking at me and Kevin, we both gave him a duh look.

We headed towards the pool room, when we opened the door we saw three beautiful girls sitting on the edge.

**No POV**

"You have beautiful voice" Joe said barging in, all three girls jumped and dove into the water. One poked her head up and looked at them, she had crazy blue hair.

"Who are you" She called in a soft but strong voice.

"I'm Nick that's Joe and that's Kevin" Nick said introducing them all.

"Oh My Jonas!" a girl with purple hair said jumping up next to her friend. "No way!" She said excited.

"Amethyst no!" The blue haired girl said. 

"Come on Saphy" Amethyst said, looking at Saphy. "They won't know who we really are!" She pleaded. "And we haven't had anyone to swim with since, well you know" She then added.

"It's not a good idea" Saphy said. 

"Please! Don't make me make you agree!" She then said, the other girls eyes got big.

"You boys want to come swim with us?" She asked quickly. They walked in slowly.

Joe was first to look into the water.

"Oh My Gosh!" He yelled, Kevin fallowed in sync. 

"Hi, I'm Amethyst, but you can call me Amy" The purple hair girl introduced, she had a long shiny purple tail.

"Y-you're a fish!" Joe yelled.

"Hey keep it down, we don't need any attention, Hi I'm Sapphires" The blue hair girl introduced herself strongly.

"Nice to meet you" Kevin said a bit speechlessly.

"Yes nice to meet you" Joe fallowed, Nick hadn't said anything, he was watching a beautiful silver haired girl swim around at the bottom.

"Oh let me get her" Amethyst said, she dove under the water her blue tail splashing them and getting them all wet.

"Clair come on there really nice!" She said. The girl shook her head. Amy surfaced. "She's to scared" She said softly.

"You'll have to excuse our sister she's really shy, she is really scared of regulars, she has had a bad past" Sapphires explained.

"Oh" Nick said, as he watched the beautiful girl move.

"You boy's going to stare or swim?" Amy said laughing as she floated on her back.

"I'm in!" Joe said jumping into the water splashing, Kevin right behind him.

Nick lowered himself in slowly, he couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

He dove under the water, and swam towards her a slowly and cautiously.

"Hi" he said under the water. She stopped and looked at him, her eyes were silver stunning.

"Hi" he heard her soft voice reply, he smiled, and he seen her smile slightly. He was loosing his breath, she pointed up and he nodded.

They both surfaced at the same time.

"I'm Nick" He said.

"Well my name is Clair De Luna, but you can call me Clair" She said in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"Really pleased to meet you" Nick replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I hope you like it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

No pov

No pov

Nick smiled at her and she smiled back lightly.  
"Whoah you got her to come up!" Amy yelled. "You must have a good aura" She added a bit more calmly.  
Saphy sat on the edge of the pool watching Joe splash Amy and her splash him back.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked her looking into her worried eyes.  
"You are human" She said simply with out looking at him.  
"And your very observant" Kevin said with a chuckle, he seen a small smile appear on her lips.  
"It's just we've all had bad experiences with _humans_" She said the word like it was poison.  
"Well what kind of experiences?" Kevin asked curiously.  
"Well Amy was seen by tourist around Stanton island." Saphy started. "She was being stupid and pulled herself onshore in broad daylight, tourists took pictures and tried capturing her but she fled."  
"That's not so bad, you can't blame us for being curious" Kevin said admiring her shiny blue tail.  
"No i suppose not" She said looking up at him, she noticed him looking at her tail. "Give me your hand" She said holding the palm of her hand out.  
He gave her a confusing look but put his hand into hers.  
She gently ran his hand over her tail.  
"Is it what you thought?" She asked him.  
"No" He said honestly he though it would be cold and rough and slimy, but it wasn't it was warm and smooth.  
"There, still curious?" She asked him.

Kevin smiled at her.

"Oh My Gosh! I have an Idea I'll be RIGHT back!" Joe yelling jumping out of the pool and running into the hotel lobby.

"Amy where is he going?" Sapphire asked quickly.

"I don't know?" Amy said confused.

"What if he gets a camera?" Clair asked softly and frightened.

"He wouldn't do that" Nick tried assuring her.

Clair only responded by swimming over to Amy.

"What if he tries hurting us, like the others?" Clair asked Amy.

"He wouldn't do that, none of us would." Kevin said sweetly. "I promise" He added. He seemed kind of hurt that she would think that.

Sapphire noticed.

"Don't Worry it's not you, we just don't trust people, especially Clair she has had awful experiences" Saphy said softly putting her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded.

Joe came running back with something in his hands.

"Joe what do you have?" Nick asked.

"Backstage passes for tonight's concert!" Joe yelled happily.

Clair sighed in relief.

"What did you think I was going to get?" He asked seriously.

"They were scared you were going to get a camera." Kevin answered.

"Oh I wouldn't do that to you" Joe said simply.

Amy smiled at Joe and Joe smiled back he set the passes on a table.

"Oh dad said we have to go back up it's almost noon, sound check prep time!" Joe said getting pumped. Amy laughed.

"Okay well, we'll see you ladies tonight" Kevin said getting out of the pool.

"You might" Sapphire said softly.

Nick got out of the pool and they all wrapped themselves in towels and left going back to their room.

"That was exciting!" Amy said happily.

"We better get going now to though, if it's noon" Sapphire said.

Saphy and Amy got out of the water Clair stayed behind.

"Come on sweetie and dry off"

As they dried off legs appeared on them.

They put there robes back on.

Clair got out of the water and did the same.

When they changed their whole physical appearance seemed different.

"We have to go shopping!" Amy yelled as they ran back up to their room.


End file.
